


Constellations

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Aquaman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, aquaman dc, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: Your first date with the king of Atlantis





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> my second drabble for King Orm x Human!Reader!

Orm pulled the blanket around you as the cool breeze ruffled your hair and in that moment took the opportunity to slide closer to you so that his hand brushed yours ever so gently. You were sitting on the beach under the watchful gaze of the moon. The treats that you had packed long ago devoured and the conversation that had flowed easily before had turned into a comfortable silence only broken by the crashing of the waves on the shore. He hadn’t been sure at first if dinner on the beach was date that you’d enjoy but when your eyes had widened at the sight of the picnic he was glad he had listened to Arthur. It took any pressure of having to interact with more humans off his shoulders and instead he could focus solely on you.

On the way that you smile reached all the way to your eyes. On the way you fidgeted with your fingers when you were thinking about something. On the way that you positioned yourself so that your shoulders would bump against his. 

He had learned that you came to the beach in the mornings occasionally to clear your mind before heading to work, but when you’d spotted him on his first day you had been intrigued enough to make it a habit to show up. ‘How ironic’ he had replied, ‘you intrigued me as well.’. He was proud of the way you ducked your head at his compliment. 

Keeping the silence in tact Orm leaned back until his head was resting on his arm and he could look up at the stars. He could feel your eyes on him and fought the urge to smirk as you shifted to lay beside him. 

“Do you know any of the constellations?” 

He marveled at how soft your voice was and the effect that it had on him as his heart picked up its pace. 

“Only a few, but I don’t see them up there.”

Orm let his eyes close as you talked about your favorites, stories that you had devoured when you were younger that you remembered even now after all these years. Andromeda, Orion, and one of your favorites The Ursa Major

“My mother told me that it means ‘greater she-bear’. Callisto was turned into a bear by Zeus’s wife, Hera, because Zeus and Callisto had fallen in love and had a son. One day Arcas, her son, saw the bear and not knowing it was his mother rose his spear to kill her. Zeus, watching from Olympus, intervened and sent a great gust of wind that sent Arcas and his mother into the heavens turning them into constellations. Arcas became Bootes, the Herdsman, and Callisto was turned into the Ursa Major.”

Somewhere during the story Orm’s eyes had focused on you. Watching your lips as they unfolded a story he was familiar with. But the way your eyes lit up as your spoke made him more the content to listen. You spoke with such interest and admiration, almost lost in your own mind as you recalled the story from your childhood.

“Why he didn’t just turn her back into a human is beyond me….” you pondered out loud causing Orm to chuckle. It was a warm sound that sent heat into your cheeks and had your stomach twisting in an oddly enjoyable way. You turned to face him not realizing how close your faces were until your nose brushed against yours. Frozen in place you felt his breath ghost across your lips as he leaned forward, shifting until he was hovering over you. 

He stayed like that soaking you in entirely as he memorized your features. He was no longer ashamed at the rush of affection he felt whenever you looked at him with that tender gaze of yours. 

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” 

Your bold question had him chuckling again. He liked to see your courageous side rear its head. 

“I would be a fool not to.”

And without any hesitation he dropped his face forward so that he lips touched yours tenderly. His lips were warm and rough, a combination that knocked that air out of your lungs in the form of a gentle gasp. Orm brought his hand to cup your cheek, his thumb dancing along your jaw, as he continued his attention on your lips. 

The waves seemed to grow louder and the moon brighter around you when Orm pulled away still hovering over you with that dumb grin on his face as he whispered.

“And I’m no fool.”


End file.
